


寫給2035年的他

by Anstrid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, 科學組
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 2018年高考全國卷1 零分作文。對，我連文題都懶得改(喂)。規則是50分鐘寫800字，我妄想能達標，結果妄想終歸是太遙遠。大概用了個半小時打了1360吧QwQ~好慢。與上一篇文Shaving有點關連，也有揉合美劇Westworld的一些概念，但不影響閱讀，希望喜歡，謝謝啦。總算沒有交白卷(抹汗)。





	寫給2035年的他

Dear Tony,

 

嗨，别惊讶。

你不喜欢流露被吓呆的蠢相，所以无论如何，请保持冷静自若，即使你已65岁，相信仍然那么风度翩翩、魅力不减，所以绝不该被一个「球」吓到。

先旨声明，这不是情书、而是使用说明书，以堵绝你一切有可能的幻想。

 

你该看出了这个银蓝色的「球」是Control unit，把它扔进你喜欢的Host脑袋中，他就变成了部份的我。你看到信時我已離開，这并非偷窃智慧，也不是借你的高枝奢求永生。全因你对我纠缠不休，顾虑伽玛射线对我影响莫深，新陈代谢超乎常人，令生命变得如此漫长，所以你恐惧，害怕不时刻监管着，我有天会精神崩溃，撃碎你保护了一生的地球，让长期当担保的你英名尽毁；你又嫉妒，怕你先走一步，我会活得更无拘无束、逍遥自在，让你不是味儿。结合种种自私原因，你竟然长年累月以零件替换器官，剥走血液不流通的肌肤，换上柔软又充满弹性的人工皮，兼四处炫耀:你愈来愈老，看着卻愈来愈年轻。

 

时间比离别残忍，你却许我永生。比你更残忍的是Dr.Strange，他说我会开始衰竭，射线不可逆转地消亡，死期将在17年后的今天。我似坐上了不曾停竭的火车，你千辛万苦爬进来了，欢天喜地、违抗天命，却发现我的终站将至，而你已没法下车。所以我只好祭出「他」来弥补，他很像我，声音、性格、思维、身型甚至指纹，都是跟据未来17年全方位的数据铸炼而成的，不同的是他发脾气时不会变绿。如果你还需要战力，可以让他装置炮弹、当盾牌用，也很方便。

 

使用说明:他会与你讨论科学，只需充滿电便可运行七天，能陪你聊得畅快淋漓，但他可能没法理解你的超前思维，谁能怪他呢，很多时候我也听不懂，所以我录了非常多条「超棒」、「太聪明了」、「你说得对」等赞美词，多数场合足够应付。他会给你煮些简餐，在你饿得双眼发直还不肯离开实验室时，硬塞进嘴里，如果你不满意厨艺水平可以自行升级，但这样就不像我了（对不起这些年没多少进步）。

他会陪你实行各种疯狂点子，比如大半夜被揪起床看雾气淹没的日出、兴之所致想抓一只加拉帕戈斯企鹅差点被冻僵在海底、在你跟Friday拌嘴气到爆血管时安慰你、被迫出席隆重宴会还要忍受衣着品味被嘲笑等等。再说下去，彷佛就变成了控诉书，但這真的是一封使用说明书。

 

顺带一提，他有体温跟压感装置，如果你偷吻他，他绝对会意识到，但他不会睁眼，像我。如果你赞美或者拥抱他，他会有剧烈情绪波动、无比欣喜，却仍然维持生硬难看的微笑，像我。如果你还想进一步肢体接触，比如搂肩、搂腰，我建议你尝试，他最初会表示一点抗拒，但只因太爱面子或者不习惯，只要多给點时间跟耐性就好，这点也无比像我。  
但是，请别给他安装脸红反应系统，那太像我了，我会有点妒忌。

 

他不太會感到寂寞，但最喜歡你的陪伴，從不覺煩。 

 

最重要一点，如果你有了深爱的人，请把他关掉、或者送去有需要国家当医护机械人，因为他的言行举止、每个眼神、每句说话，就连高低声线都载满着我对你的情感，那太容易被识破，我怕这半生不死的造物变成你跟另一半的隙缝。提前通知，这可不是我设下的陷阱哦。

 

近来，不只我，就连Hulk想起你都会傻笑，从前无法想象我竟离开得如此拖泥带水，都怪你。

好吧，看到这，你的嘴角该咧上耳朵了，如果你坚持把它看作情书，我亦没法阻止。

 

祝 好

 

P.S 每次Thor对我熊抱，你总是翻白眼、千遍一律地说「天啊~你们有这样熟吗?」

是的，我帮忙拯救了他的星球子民，记得吗?

为了照顾你的感受，Host设定了被Thor熊抱便会放出微电流，只是说不准他会吓到松开，还是更喜欢了，请写信告诉我。

 

Yours,

B.B

8.6.2018

 

(完)

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce知道2035年死期後，決心製作複製人的Control unit（儲滿思維及行為數據的球）,當他離開後，Tony 將球放進機械人腦袋時，就可看到這封信。
> 
> 所以他寫給Tony的不只是文字，還「寫」了編碼，找出了可以陪伴他一輩子的方法。


End file.
